


Weekend over at Grandparents' House

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Bob and Stacy end up spending the weekend at Stacy's grandparents house. They live in a cabin in the woods with no Wi-Fi, hot water, and only have black and white TV with three channels.





	Weekend over at Grandparents' House

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Enjoy my original characters or I will eat your soul.

Stacey was watching her favorite show while Bob was eating a sandwich.

"How can you watch that stuff?" Bob scoffed. "It's for babies."

"It teaches me how to make friends and learn a lesson at the end of the day." Stacy smiled as she sat on the couch with her uncle.

"Nobody watches that stuff anymore, you should watch this one show everybody's talking about," Bob rolled his eyes. "It's about a little girl who moves into a city where she makes friends and goes onto different adventures."

"Oh, that'll never last..." Stacy rolled her eyes.

"I'll show ya tomorrow, Stace." Bob warned.

"Not tomorrow," Stacy replied. "I'm gonna visit my grandparents with Mom. Some stories in the cabin, lunch, a black and white movie, you know..."

"Your grandparents, huh?" Bob asked. "I wanna meet 'em."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Uncle Bob, but Mom said it would be a weekend just for us." Stacy replied.

The phone then rang.

"I'll get it," Fiona came to the telephone and answered it. "Hello? Oh, yes, hello, dear..." she then smiled as it was one of her cousins before she frowned. "Oh, my... That's unfortunate."

"What's the matter?" Stacy asked her mother.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure she'll understand..." Fiona replied before putting the phone down. "That was Gloria, she's fallen sick and I have to go take care of her for the weekend."

"Nooo!" Stacy moaned sadly before running to her bedroom as she really wanted to see her grandparents this weekend.

"Oh... Poor dear." Fiona frowned to her daughter's sadness.

"How, I know, how about I go and take her to see them for the weekend?" Bob offered.

"Hold on a minute, Gloria... Oh, I don't know, Robert..." Fiona replied as she put the phone down briefly.

"Aw, come on, it might be good for me... I am apart of this family now..." Bob insisted. "Besides, you always said your kid needs a father figure while the old man's in Europe."

"Well... All right, you can do it." Fiona allowed.

"Yes!" Bob cheered, feeling pumped now.

Stacy buried her face in her pillow sadly. There was then a knock on her door.'

"Go away, Mom..." Stacy moaned miserably.

"But honey, I've got some good news." Fiona smiled to her daughter.

Stacy looked up, a bit grumpy now. "What?"

"You still get to go and see your grandparents tomorrow." Fiona smiled.

"But... Who'll take me?" Stacy asked.

"I will!" Bob beamed as he poked his head into the door-frame.

"Isn't that great, sweetie?" Fiona added. "You'll get to see your grandparents after all."

"I'll miss you, Mom..." Stacy pouted.

"Oh, I'll miss you too, but I'll call you later and I'll drive you on the way to Gloria's." Fiona promised as she hugged her daughter.

"All right, Mom," Stacy smiled a little bit. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." Fiona smiled back.

The mother and daughter shared another hug.

"Aww..." Bob whispered to that.

"Let's get you packed, deary." Fiona smiled down to Stacy.

"Okie Dokie, Mom." Stacy smiled back.

Stacy and Fiona began to pack the bags for the weekend.

"Robert, we need you!" Fiona called out.

Bob came in before leaning on the wall. "What can I do for you, ladies?"

"You can get your bottom up and on this suitcase." Fiona told him as she had trouble closing the suitcase.

"No problem, Fiona, I got this." Bob smiled as he came to help.

Fiona picked up Stacy and moved her out of the way. Bob then jumped onto the suitcase and clicked it shut.

"There, how's that?" Bob asked as he sat on the suitcase.

"Good," Fiona approved. "Thank you, Robert."

"Please, I told you to call me Bob..." Bob begged her.

"Oops... Sorry, Bob." Fiona then said.

"Thank you..." Bob whispered in relief as he hated being called Robert.

"Now, sweetie, I'm sorry I can't go with you to see Granny and Granddaddy, but promise me you'll be a good girl." Fiona told her daughter.

"I will, Mom, I promise." Stacy smiled.

"That's my good little girl." Fiona smiled back.

"So, where do they live at?" Bob asked.

"They live in a cabin in the woods," Fiona told him. "You should come up to a bridge to an area miles away from here called Sea Lodge and you drive over the bridge and you have to hike up the mountains."

"Hike?" Bob asked nervously.

"Ooh, I love Granny and Granddaddy's cabin!" Stacy beamed.

"Uh, did you say hiking?" Bob asked the blonde woman.

"Yes, I did, Bob, is there a problem?" Fiona asked.

"Um, well..." Bob rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I'm not much of a hiker..."

Stacy gave a puppy dog pout to him and even whimpered.

"But... I'll do it for Stacy's sake." Bob quickly said.

"Yay!" Stacy beamed.

"You'll need a map..." Fiona was about to get one.

"Who needs a map in today's world?" Bob snorted. "I'll just use my old friend I call GPS."

"We don't use electronics." Stacy said.

"You're kidding, right?" Bob deadpanned.

"Robert, I'm serious, my in-laws also don't have internet access, and-He's not listening to me, is he?" Fiona sighed.

"Nope." Stacy told her mother.

"Don't worry about it; I got my GPS, I can handle it." Bob reassured the two.

Fiona sighed. "That man never listens..."

"I'll take the map, Mom." Stacy said.

"Thank you, sweetie," Fiona smiled. "You better get some sleep for the big day tomorrow."

"Okay, Mom." Stacy nodded.

Fiona kissed her daughter's forehead. Stacy then went off to her bed. Fiona smiled, then sighed as she watched Bob work on packing up for the weekend.


End file.
